marvel_comicsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eugene Thompson
Eugene Thompson, alias Agent Venom, ist ein Superheld und Träger des Venom Symbionts. Zuerst war er nur eine Nebenrolle in den Comics von Spider-Man, jedoch entwickelte er sich 2011 in Agent Venom und wurde so sogar Teil der Guardians of the Galaxy. Persönlichkeit und Kräfte Thompson war zu seiner Jugendzeit sehr gewalttätig und besonders schlecht gegenüber Peter Parker. Mit zunehmendem Alter jedoch, wurde Thompson immer verantwortungsbewusster und vorallem nach seinen Kriegsereignissen, immer unsicherer. So bekam er fürchterliche Angst davor, die Menschen als held zu enttäuschen oder in irgendeiner Weise zu versagen. Wie sein Vorbild Spider-Man möchte er der Menschheit nur helfen. Durch den Venom Symbionten kann er all das tun, was auch schon Eddie Brock mit dem Venom Symbionten tun konnte. So ist er äußerst Stark und unglaublich schnell. Desweiteren kann er Spinnennetze schießen und hat bessere Sinne. Zudem benutzt Agent Venom speziell aus Vibranium hergestellte Waffen, wechselte diese jedoch später, als er bei den Guardians war, gegen Alientechnologie aus. Ursprung Eugene Thompson wurde in einer Familie in Forest Queens, New York City geboren. Dort lebte er mit seinem alkoholsüchtigen Vater, seiner Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester. Er wohnte nur wenige Straßen von Peter Parker entfernt. Die beiden gingen auch auf die gleiche Schule und sogar in die gleiche Klasse. Wegen der Alkoholsucht seines Vaters wurde er während seiner Kindheit häufig von ihm geschlagen und so entwickelte sich Thompson selbst in einen gewalttätigen Jugendlichen. Wegen Thompson wurde Peter Parker immer gehänselt und nieder gemacht. Als Peter Parker jedoch seine Spinnenkräfte bekam, konnte dieser sich erstmals gegen Thompson durchsetzten. Flash war ironischerweise ein großer Fan von Spider-Man und gründete sogar einen Fanclub seinetwegen. Im Erwachsenenalter wurde Flash schließlich Soldat und kämpfte im Irak Krieg. Bei einem Einsatz riskierte Thompson sein Leben, indem er seinen verletzten kameraden vor den dortigen Kriegern beschützte und ihm so das Leben rettete. Doch genau bei diesem Versuch verlor Thompson beide seiner Beine und musste fortan einen Rollstuhl benutzen. Zurück in den USA fing er an mit Betty Brandt auszugehen und begann, wegen seiner beiden fehlenden Beinde, selbst eine Alkoholsucht zu bekommen. Kurze Zeit später wurde er für das "Projekt: Wiedergeburt 2.0" auswählt und Thompson nahm dran Teil. Dort bekam er den Venom Symbionten und verwandelte sich schließlich in Agent Venom. Durch den Symbionten bekam er auch wieder zwei falsche Beine, die er jedoch nicht mehr hat, wenn er sich in einen Menschliche zurück verwandelt. So begann Thompson ein Leben als Superheld und arbeitete für die Amerikanische Regierung. Dr. Ekmecic, welcher ein Spezialist im Herstellen von Waffen aus Vibranium ist, kreierte fortan Waffen für Agent Venom. Agent Venom kämpfte später schon gegen Gegner wie Carnage oder Jack O'Lantern. Darauffolgend wurde er Teil der Geheimen Rächer und schließlich der Guardians of the Galaxy, wo Drax der Zerstörer ihm anbot, seine Menschlichen Waffen mit viel stärkeren Alien Waffen auszutauschen, was Thompson auch tat. Trivia *Dass Flash Thompson zu Agent Venom wird, war eigentlich nur ein Versehen der Macher. *Er ist der einzige Held, der mit dem Symbionten von Venom Spider-Man zur Seite steht. Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Die geheimen Rächer